


Employees Only

by IzaKelleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Works in a Bookstore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Nerd Dean Winchester, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaKelleh/pseuds/IzaKelleh
Summary: Dean just wanted to find a few new treasures in the recently opened bookstore in his town. However when Michael, his abusive ex, walks in, Dean finds much more than he'd ever expected.





	Employees Only

**Author's Note:**

> While I've been a writer for many years, this is the first time I've posted anything publicly. At least in this Fandom. (We don't talk about the dolphins. The dolphins don't exist.) This was meant to be a one chapter smutfest, but became more when characters insisted that there was more to their story. It will eventually become said smut, but until then, please enjoy!

In hindsight, Dean should have expected this. But come _on_ , a brand new bookstore promising first editions within biking distance from his apartment? There's no way he's going to pass that up.

 

And that it happens to be near Michael's place? Well, that shouldn't stop him from going. Michael hasn't controlled his life and decisions for months now, and there's no way that his ex will keep him from what he loves just because he lives nearby. If that was the case, then it would be just like they were still together.

 

He shakes his head clear of the darker path those thoughts could take him down, pushes his glasses back up his nose, locks up his bike and heads into the bookstore.

 

Oh, there's nothing, _nothing_  at all like the smell of old books, and when he crosses the threshold, the familiar scent wraps around him like a warm hug, negative thoughts getting swept away in an instant. Yeah, he's glad he has no real plans today, because he can't see leaving here any time soon. Or without a new treasure or two to take home.

 

He gets lost in the beautifully adorned covers, gently running his finger along whatever might catch his eye, letting his feet lead him to the back of the store, and almost doesn't hear the tinkle of the bell. It's a good thing that's just an almost, because when Dean looks up, he feels his chest tighten and his fingers twitch against the hardback in his hands.

 

Michael just walked into the store.

 

Shit. Shit oh fucking shit. Of course. Of course Michael would show up here. At least he hasn't noticed Dean yet, but it's not a big space, and Dean isn't short enough that the shelves hide him. Any moment the dark haired man could turn and see him standing there like a deer in headlights.

 

It's a split second decision, really, he barely thinks about what he's doing as he inches toward a door clearly marked 'Employees Only'.

 

By some miracle, or by the grace of God and all his angels, the door isn't locked and the handle gives beneath his palm, Dean ducking through it before Michael happens to glance over and see him. He shuts the door and leans his forehead against it, eyes closing, taking a deep breath to center himself and not have a panic attack because the man who had nearly taken _everything_  from him is just in the next room.

 

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that I hired you."

 

Dean Winchester is a 26 year old fully grown man, damnit, and he does NOT scream at the sound of a voice behind him. He also doesn't jump a half a foot or drop the books in his hands. Nope. No proof at all.

 

Except that's exactly what he does, and then blushes furiously for making an idiot of himself. Rather than look at the other person in the room, he ducks down to pick up the dropped book, hoping he hasn't damaged anything. "Y-yeah, sorry, I... I just need to not be out there right now? My... someone I don't care to see just walked in and it would be really bad if he saw me and... And I'm sorry."

 

Christ. He's really making quite the show of himself, isn't he? He's got the books picked up again and nearly drops them a second time when there's suddenly a hand on his arm and the owner of that voice kneeling next to him. "Relax, it's okay. I'm not going to bite. Is that someone trying to hurt you?"

 

Dean shakes his head. Not really, no. The hurt is in the past, as much as it can be at least. He still has a long road to recovery ahead according to his moose of a brother. Just cause he took one psychology class doesn't make him a shrink. That's what Dean's response is, anyway. Deep down he knows his brother is right.

 

"Okay, because you came in here like you were trying to escape your own personal demons and mentioned someone out there. If it's something I can help with, you can say something."

 

Dean looks up in shock into the bluest eyes he's ever seen and holy shit they're so _sincere_. This stranger means his words, and that isn't something Dean is really used to. It shocks the truth out of him.

 

"My ex came in after me. He...he's not a good man, and I really don't want to put you out in any way..." But if blue eyes can get rid of or distract Michael just long enough for him to escape?

 

"Did he follow you here?"

 

"No, I don't think so, he just lives nearby and I should have guessed he'd be here." Because Michael ruins everything for him.

 

"You can't control anyone else's actions. Don't blame yourself for anything he might have done." A pause. "What's his name?"

 

"Michael." Dean says softly, a little bit curious as to why the man, who Dean is just now noticing is kind of gorgeous, wants that information.

 

"Okay, stay here and I'll be right back, alright?"

 

The man stands up as Dean nods, dusting off his slacks and heading out into the main store area with confidence.

 

It's never been said that Dean Winchester wasn't the curios type, and in seconds notices a security camera screen that shows the shop. On the screen, the stranger gets Michael's attention.

 

Screen Michael raises an eyebrow and says something back, clearly not happy, trying to get into the other man's personal space. But the stranger just stands his ground, and then points at the door. Screen Michael narrows his eyes, but after a tense moment, turns on his heel and leaves the building.

 

Dean feels like he can breathe again and sits down in the comfortable chair behind the desk.

 

"This is the second time I've caught you in my office doing something you're not supposed to be." The man says, but there's amusement in his tone.

 

"Shit. Sorry. Again. I just got a little curious." Dean says, jumping up like he'd sat on a porcupine.

 

"It's fine, I'm honestly just teasing you." The man grins. "Though that might be easier to do with a name."

 

"Dean. I'm Dean." He says, pushing his glasses back up again from where they've slid halfway down his nose.

 

"Nice to meet you then, Dean, if a little unusual. I'm Castiel. And your ex shouldn't bother you, at least not here. I've banned him from coming back."

 

Castiel. Like _Castiel's_? Like the name of the bookstore they're in. Which would make this man the owner. That Dean has made a complete fool of himself in front of now since they met? Oh he's really batting a thousand today. And then it really hits what Castiel had done for him.

 

"Thank you, seriously, you didn't owe me anything and I'll just pay for these and go." And sadly probably never come back because he's an absolute moron and Cas is beautiful and kind and so far out of his league. Is it possible to have a crush so soon on an almost complete stranger?

 

A complete stranger that he apparently mentally gave a nickname. And he's still just standing there. He moves toward the door, passing close by Cas in the small office and of course the man smells good, too.

 

"Seriously though, I don't know if I can ever repay you for that..."

 

"Make it up to me by having dinner with me tonight?" Cas asks, almost sounding a little bit amused at Dean's flustering.

 

Dean's hand had been on the door handle behind him but completely slipped right off in shock. He doesn't even want to think about what his face looks like right now as he turns to face Cas again. "Seriously?"

 

"Yes, Dean." Cas is definitely smiling and it only makes him look better. Oh Dean is screwed royally, isn't he? "I mean if it's too forward for you, I can wait, but you have excellent taste in books," A nod to the three that Dean has been clutching to his chest. "You seem like a good guy, and honestly you're not hard on the eyes. You said ex talking about Michael, so I figured I'd at least take a shot."

 

Dean's certain his jaw is just hanging open at this point, and he can feel heat in his cheeks. He really does know words, and his heart is screaming yes, however his brain seems to have gone on vacation.

 

"I guess it is, I'm sorry if I've made you feel awkward, Dean, I..."

 

"Y-yes." Dean says, trying not to stutter too much, willing away the blush he knows is far too obvious. "Yeah Cas, I'd like that. To go on a date. With you, I mean."

 

Cas raises an eyebrow slightly, but his smile has turned into a grin. "'Cas', huh? I like it."

 

Dean would apologize, but Cas is awfully close now. And holding out his hand.

 

"It'll be a lot easier to set up a time to meet if you have my number, Dean."

 

Oh. Right. Dean mentally berates himself as he digs out his phone and unlocks it, offering it to Cas before remembering the wallpaper is of him and his best friend Charlie,. All decked out in their Moondoor gear. Oh god just let the floor swallow him up right now.

 

Cas just chuckles and adds himself as a contact, sending himself a quick text message. "And now I have yours. See you tonight, Dean."

 

Dean just nods and takes his phone back. "Tonight then." He breathes, reaching back to open the door, breaking the tension in the air between them when he finally gets it open, and turns away, making his way to the cashier.

 

It's only once he's back on his bike that he realizes that before the door opened, it felt a lot like he was about to be kissed.

 

And he can't decide if that scares or excites him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's anything I missed, and of course feedback is always appreciated and welcome.


End file.
